


Mercy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Eating, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: "Starvation is no mercy." Margaery splays her fingers open. "You are welcome to enjoy lemon cakes without worry for manners or the queen."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Game of Thrones' nor am I profiting off this.

Margaery sucks on her fingers under the heavy shields of Lannister gardens, uncaring for possible parasites wandering. Sighing, she curls wet and sticky fingers on her lap. Sansa eyes the glossy shimmer on her fingers as sunlight creeps into their supposed safe haven. 

"Starvation is no mercy." Margaery splays her fingers open. "You are welcome to enjoy lemon cakes without worry for manners or the queen." 

Sansa tucks one hand under her lap, scanning the garden edges as she shoves a lemon cake into her mouth. Margaery giggles, smearing her fingers across a platter. 

"I hear that is the queen's favorite one."

**Author's Note:**

> I arrive late to the party once more, but appreciate comments and such.


End file.
